dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Mirror Image
} |name = Mirror Image |image = |caption = |start = Merrill |end = Keeper Marethari |prereqs = Blackpowder Courtesy |location = Varterral Hunting Ground |rewards = That Thing Has Legs Honeycut Borderfall |previous = |next = Back From Sundermount |appearances = Dragon Age II |icon = Quest icon DA2.png }} Mirror's Image is a companion quest for Merrill in Dragon Age II. It becomes available after completing Blackpowder Courtesy. Walkthrough Speak with Merrill at her home in the alienage. She will tell you of the death of her friend Tamlen and a mirror, eluvian, found in the Brecilian Forest. She needs an arulin'holm to restore the mirror. She asks you to talk to Keeper Marethari in Sundermount. Even if you refuse to help, the quest will be activated -- just go talk to the Keeper in Sundermount. Speaking to the Keeper begins the side-quest Honoring the Fallen. Hawke will pass the three hunters' corpses for this quest on the way to the Varterral, so it is wise to complete both quests at once. Slay the varterral in the cave northwest of the Dalish camp. Result Pol sees Merrill and runs away from her, seemingly more afraid of her than the varterral and dies by the varterral's hand. * when you ask why did he run? * when you say Don't Blame yourself (and didn't ask why he ran) * when you ask Do you need a moment (and didn't ask why he ran) * when you say Don't waste your tears Hawke receives the arulin'holm. Hawke must now choose if he wants to give the arulin'holm to Merrill or not, either choice starts Back From Sundermount. If this puts you at 50% friendship or rivalry with Merril it will start the quest Questioning Beliefs. If Anders is in your party, he will strongly protest giving her the arulin'holm, saying that she was put up to this by a demon. She snaps, "No one asked you!" If Hawke refuses to give her the arulin'holm she claims that Hawke has no right to stop her from recovering the past of her clan, saying that Hawke is not even Dalish. * when giving the arulin'holm * when giving Merrill the arulin'holm * when giving Merrill the arulin'holm * when giving Merrill the arulin'holm * when giving Merrill the arulin'holm * when refusing to give Merrill the arulin'holm (it changes how much rival you receive) * when refusing to give Merrill the arulin'holm * when you refuse to give Merrill the arulin'holm the first time you have the choice and when giving Merrill the arulin'holm for the second time you're asked to choose Rewards * That Thing Has Legs achievement * Honeycut (dagger) * Borderfall (longbow) * Varterral's Heart (used in quest Herbalist's Tasks) Dialogue After Pol runs away from her, Merrill says "I wonder what he was thinking...?" If Anders is in your party, he responds "Probably AAAHHHHH!!!!'A Blood Mage!'" After defeating the Varterral: *'Merrill': Pol, what was he thinking? He acted like I was a monster! *'Isabela': Don't blame yourself, Kitten. Sometimes men do senseless things. *'Merrill': The way everyone looked at me in the camp when we arrived... *'Merrill': What have they been saying about me? They must think I'm worse than the Blight! *'Merrill': I have done nothing to the clan. *'Merrill': They had no reason to be afraid of me! None of this makes any sense! *'Merrill': Pol, what was he thinking? He acted like I was a monster! *'Fenris ': You ARE a monster! *'Isabela': You're not helping. *'Fenris ': Good. Category:Dragon Age II quests Category:Glitch Category:Companion Side quests